North Star
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-061/309 |producer(s)= |story= |script= David A. Goodman |director= David Straiton |imdbref=tt0572225 |guests=Emily Bergl as Bethany, Glenn Morshower as MacReady and James Parks as Deputy Bennings |previous_production=Twilight |next_production=Similitude |episode=ENT S03E09 |airdate=12 November 2003 |previous_release=Twilight |next_release=Similitude |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=Twilight |next_story=Similitude }} =Summary= While in the Delphic Expanse, Enterprise discovers a planet inhabited by 6,000 humans who are living in the fashion of the 1860s American frontier. Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol beam-down to the surface in period costume to investigate. They head into one of the numerous towns to observe the humans and aliens first-hand, and while Tucker and T'Pol acquire a horse, Archer stops Deputy Bennings from belittling a "Skag" waiter in the town's tavern. After questioning Archer on his plans and intentions, Sheriff MacReady tells Bennings to keep a close eye on Archer. Archer, wishing to learn more about the Skagarans, enters the house of a teacher named Bethany he had seen earlier. The two depart for "Skag Town", the remnants of a 300-year-old wrecked spacecraft, but the deputy notices them leave. They arrive and find Tucker and T'Pol, who had arrived earlier. They then travel back to Enterprise to investigate some data logs found in the wreckage, while Archer stays behind. On Enterprise Ensign Sato discovers that the humans overthrew their Skagaran masters after being brought to the planet. Meanwhile, Bennings and some men arrive and arrest Bethany for teaching the children, and she is later detained in prison. Archer helps her to escape, but she is shot in the process. Archer orders an emergency beam-up in front of Bennings and other locals. Doctor Phlox treats her injury and discovers that she is one-quarter Skagaran. Meanwhile, back on the planet, Bennings hands in his deputy badge because MacReady orders him not to take any further action against the Skagarans. Archer returns in a shuttlepod along with T'Pol and a security crew, led by Lieutenant Reed — all wearing their modern uniforms. Landing in the center of town, he informs the Sheriff that he is from Earth and will return to help them once their mission is over. Bennings then shoots MacReady, starting a firefight. In the chaos, Archer is also shot by Bennings, but finally overpowers him in a fistfight. Enterprise then departs, but not before returning Bethany to the surface, and providing her with a PADD to educate the local children about Earth's recent history. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Josh Gould (Jgould) on Wednesday, November 12, 2003 - 6:57 pm: First a nit: Maybe I wasn't watching carefully enough, but I don't quite understand why the people on this planet were so ready to accept the realities of space travel and such. While this scenario was not as extreme as, say, either Who Watches the Watchers (TNG) or First Contact (TNG), I would have expected a bit more shock/disbelief. SlinkyJ on Wednesday, November 12, 2003 - 7:48 pm: I expected it too, but one thing still had me thinking that it was understandable. They knew they were from another planet, and that it was not normal to be from the same place as the other race. They pretty much been keeping themselves up to date on their status, well I thought so, when Bethany explained how her people were (I laughed at this) 'taken' to this planet. So, I pretty much think they are aware of space travel. I think why they are still in the level of technology and cultural of the time, is that maybe they want to try their best to preserve something of their homeworld. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, November 12, 2003 - 7:27 pm: '' Archer decides to make official first contact with the people of the town. So he lands a shuttlepod right in town square and then Reed and two MACOS come out brandishing weapons. I understand that caution is advised, but perhaps concealed weapons would have been more effective. '''By taking this hard approach, Archer is demonstrating that he is not prepared to be messed around with!' # Is it really conceivable that in 300 years the humans on this planet would have made absolutely NO advances in technology?? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, November 13, 2003 - 11:02 am: According to Reed, there were only about 6000 humans on the planet, scattered throughout various settlements. I don't think there was enough time (given the limited number of people) for any huge technological advancements. Plus, you have to consider what resources were available to them on the alien planet. # The human colonies only occupy a small portion of the planet. Why haven't the Skagarans tried to make a journey to another area of the planet? It's not like they're being kept under guard or anything. The humans don't seem like they would mind if they suddenly disappeared. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, November 13, 2003 - 11:02 am: Perhaps they did, but the other regions are even less habitable. TJFleming on Tuesday, November 18, 2003 - 8:17 am: My guess is that, without their technology, they’re dependent on humans for survival. Many freed slaves stayed on as sharecroppers, even though their lot wasn’t much better. # Archer takes a rather nasty blow to the shoulder with a shotgun and it gives a little grimace. I'd be yelling "HOLY S***!! I just got shot!" But then, that's why I'm not a starship captain. SlinkyJ on Wednesday, November 12, 2003 - 7:48 pm: Aeh! He's been shot up and banged up so much, it's probably feels like a bug bite to him. :) # Presumably, the original people were abducted in the 1800s using transporters or stealth shuttles. Presumably, the Skagarans would not have allowed the humans to pack anything. How, then, does this colony have coffee? Did some original slave just happen to be carrying some coffee beans on him at the time of his abduction? Or perhaps what Archer was drinking doesn't taste anything like coffee at all (like what that one guy said in The Matrix about some kind of food.) Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, November 13, 2003 - 11:02 am: You may be presuming incorrectly… Based on the clothing, construction, and existence of Earth horses I'd say we can presume that however the Skagarans kidnapped the original wagon train, they took it all. After all, it makes sense if you're going to kidnap aliens as slaves that you're going to need their food to sustain them. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, November 12, 2003 - 7:37 pm: # Where the heck were the MACOs after Archer got shot? It was like they suddenly dissapeared. They probably move to hidden positions, to provide covering fire. # Hans Thielman on Friday, November 14, 2003 - 12:03 pm: Why would the Enterprise be exploring this planet in the first place? Their priority is finding the Xindi weapon. Darth Sarcasm on Friday, November 14, 2003 - 2:23 pm: I dunno... you're on your way to finding evidence of the Xindi weapon and you stumble on human bio-signs where there shouldn't be any. I'd certainly investigate... heck, for all we know, this planet is the source of the humans who destroy the Xindi homeworld in the far future. # margie on Monday, November 17, 2003 - 11:55 am: I noticed a nit that hadn't been mentioned yet. When Bethany gets shot, it's not clear where the wound is, but from the angle, I assumed she was shot on the left side. When Phlox removed the bullet, he removed it from her right side. Then, later when she was talking with Archer, she mentioned how there wasn't even a scar, and indicated her left side again. The only explanation I can think of is that the bullet traveled through her body, so it was easier for Phlox to get at it through the right side. But then she would have had a scar-less area on each side to indicate. Duane Parsons on Monday, November 17, 2003 - 1:57 pm: There should be no bullet to remove. If it hit below the ribs, the projectile would have gone through her. If it hit the ribs, then the bullet would have 'mushroomed', likely broke up and should have caused fatal damage. Even the soft lead bullets that would have been used, there is enough velocity for the bullet to go through the soft tissue of the lower body, hopefully not enough damage to organs/intestines that Doctor Phlox could fix up. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise